Perfect
by Seylin
Summary: One-shot. With most of the pack down with a bug, and his teacher's piling the work on, Seth must struggle to be perfect. Minor slash. Rated T for drug use.


**Title**: Perfect  
><strong>Author<strong>: Seylin  
><strong>Summary<strong>: With most of the pack down with a bug, and his teacher's piling the work on, Seth must struggle to be perfect.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slash. Jacob/Edward (minor). Drug use. Language.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Perfect

"Here is a copy of everything I want for this paper. Remember its ten pages, five cited sources, due a month from now," the teacher said as she passed the sheets of paper down the rows of students. There was a chorus of groans from the students, Seth included. He had already been assigned an intense math project and history report, now this English paper! And on top of everything they were all due the same week. Things couldn't get any worse.

/

"It's just going to be us for the next week," Jacob stated. He looked at Paul and Seth, the younger of the two not responding as the older groaned. "Seth?"

"He's asleep!" Paul growled moving to tackle the younger wolf.

"Easy," Jacob ordered as he stood and came to Seth's side. He nuzzled Seth's face, gently biting his ear when the sandy wolf didn't stir.

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed pulling away from the bite on his ear. He sat up and yawned. "Sorry…guess I fell asleep…"

"Damn right you did," Paul grumbled.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry."

"What's up Seth?" Jacob questioned. "With Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry and Leah sick the three of us are gonna have to pick up the slack."

It was rare but some intense bug had struck the reservation. For once most of the shifters were sick and it seemed to be the kind of bug that lasted for a week. Jacob could only hope that the rest of them didn't come down with the bug.

"Nothing's up," Seth answered. "I'm just swamped with school. Got three hours of sleep last night and tonight's my patrol."

"I can take your patrol," Jacob told him. He didn't want to… he had plans with Edward after this meeting but if Seth needed him to then he would.

"No, no, I'm fine," Seth replied stretching. "You go have fun with Edward."

"Yeah, make the smell worse," Paul snorted. Jacob glared at the other wolf before looking back at Seth, he could see how tired Seth was but Seth was also stubborn.

"You sure?"

"Told you I was," Seth replied.

"Okay but if you feel like you're gonna pass out just howl. Paul or I will take over for you."

"Hey! I didn't agree to that."

"You'll do it and you'll like it!" Jacob growled.

"Hey, calm down! I'll do the whole patrol, no worries!" Seth assured them trying to stop the fight he could see coming. "No need to fight. I won't need you, either of you. I'm going to start my patrol now."

Both older wolves watched the youngest member of their pack disappear into the forest. "Go easy on him Paul."

"Why should I? The kid needs to toughen up."

"He needs to be a kid. He won't always be one."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

/

Seth yawned as he stumbled into his room. He closed his door against the smell of sickness that hung in the air thanks to his mother and sister being sick. Going to his backpack he dug in one of the smaller pockets until he found what he was looking for.

The bottle of pills was almost empty, he would have to get some more that afternoon. These little pills had saved him over the last six months. Shaking three pills out into his hand he stared at the white tablets and then tossed them into his mouth and swallowed them dry. The taste was bitter and he winced but quickly pushed it out of his mind. He had homework to do.

/

Three days later it was just Seth and Jacob who weren't sick. Jacob was worried about how much sleep the younger was getting, though he seemed to be his hyper self at school. They had both signed up to take food to the sick on the reservation.

"How you holding up Seth?" Jacob questioned.

"Great!" Seth chirped. "Soon as we finish this delivery I gotta get home and work on that homework though. I swear teachers don't talk to each other when planning assignments."

"Well that's common knowledge," Jacob laughed. "Hey don't forget we're splitting the patrol tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there to relieve you at one," Seth replied.

Jacob nodded. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Oh I didn't sleep. I hit a stride on my English paper so I just kept writing," Seth answered.

Jacob frowned. "Seth you need to sleep."

"I will, don't worry Jake. It's Saturday tomorrow, once I get in from patrol I'll sleep," Seth assured him.

"Promise?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "I swear, wolf's honor."

Jacob smiled and ruffled Seth's hair. "Okay, I believe you. See you later."

"See ya!"

/

"What time is it?" Jacob asked in annoyance. Edward glanced at his cell phone.

"Two minutes past the last time you asked," he replied. Jacob glared at him and Edward sighed. "Two twenty-three am."

"I'm going to ring Seth's neck!"

"No you're not. You know you're actually worried about him."

Jacob sighed. "You're right. Maybe he got that bug everyone has. I should go check on him. Coming?"

"Of course," Edward replied with a smile.

Jacob and Edward didn't bother to knock on the back door of Seth's house as they entered. They both knew that Sue and Leah were confined to bed and Edward had confirmed that they were both asleep. In fact he had confirmed that Seth was asleep.

Going to Seth's room Jacob pushed the door open. Jacob's annoyance melted away as he saw Seth practically passed out on his bed, school work spread all around him. "He doesn't smell sick," he murmured.

Edward shook his head but was still frowning. "Seth's scent is off."

Jacob blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't smell it?" Edward questioned. Jacob took in a deep breath, focusing on Seth's scent.

"You're right," he said going over to the bed. Kneeling down beside the bed he rested a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Hey Seth, c'mon buddy wake up." It took a couple minutes of coaxing but finally Seth groaned and blinked sleepily at him.

"…ke?" Seth mumbled. Jacob gave him a smile.

"Hey, you didn't come to relieve me. I was worried." He helped Seth sit up, his grip on Seth's arm tightening when the younger swayed and looked about ready to pass out. "Seth? Are you sick?"

Seth took in a couple of deep breaths and shook his head. "'M not sick… what time is it?" He asked rubbed his eyes.

"Two thirty," Edward answered. Seth's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I was supposed to relieve you at one! How long was I asleep? I have to get this homework done!" Seth scrambled through his school work trying to figure out where he had left off. At some point some books fell off his bed and with it a pill bottle. The bottle rolled and hit Edward's shoe.

Edward bent and picked up the bottle. He read the information, eyes widening as he realized what they were. "Jake…" He murmured. "Seth, what are these?"

Seth glanced at him still going through his school work. "Oh those are just my pills."

Jacob came over and took the bottle from Edward. "Pills? What are you taking these for?"

"To stay awake. I have so much work to do, and patrols… and taking care of Leah and mom… in fact, I need them." Seth turned and held his hand out.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm not giving these back to you. Seth, these things can be dangerous. How long have you been taking these?"

"They're my pills! Give them back!" Seth demanded, glaring at Jacob. "They're not dangerous! I've been taking them for six months and they've done nothing but help me."

"Six months?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Seth… caffeine pills can be very dangerous," Edward stated. "They can be addicting, they can really mess up your system."

"No! I need them! Jacob, give me my pills!"

"What's going on in here?" Leah groaned bracing herself against Seth's door.

"Leah you shouldn't be out of bed!"

Leah groaned leaning against the doorframe. "Well I couldn't stay in bed with all the yelling going on in here," she stated. "So I repeat. What the hell is going on in here?"

"Seth has been taking caffeine pills for the past six months," Jacob stated.

"Jake!" Seth tackled Jacob trying to get the pill bottle from him.

"Caffeine pills? Are you crazy?" Leah demanded snatching the bottle from Jacob.

"Crazy? Crazy!" Seth's chest heaved as he looked around the room wildly. "Just because I want to prove myself as a member of the pack? Just because I want to keep my straight A's in school? Just because I was trying to take care of you and mom… that makes me crazy?"

"Seth… calm down…" Edward cautioned.

"No! I will not calm down!" Seth yelled. "It was my decision to take them. MINE! I do what I have to…to be… perfect!" Seth was swaying again only now he was on his feet, his chest still heaving.

Edward moved to quickly to be seen, wrapping his arms around Seth. He held the youngest shifter, making soothing sounds in his ear. Seth struggled before he finally whimpered and went limp in Edward's arms.

"Seth!" Leah exclaimed.

"He'll be alright," Edward said laying Seth on his bed. "He had a panic attack. I think Carlisle should have a look at him. And take those damn pills from him."

"I'll flush them," Leah stated. "Take him to that doctor but I swear Cullen… anything happens to my brother and you're first." The fact that Leah was telling him to take Seth showed just how worried she was for her brother. A growl to her left had both of them looking at Jacob. "Fuck you Jacob. My brother is more important than your leech."

Jacob didn't like it but he knew it was true. He looked at Edward, "Let's go. The sooner Carlisle has a look at him the better I'll feel."

Edward nodded and scooped Seth up. "You don't have to worry Leah."

"Don't say my name," Leah grumbled as she went back to her room. She had been fighting control of her stomach the whole time and though she was worried about her brother she couldn't stand any longer.

/

"There's no damage from the panic attack," Carlisle told them. "And no serious damage from the caffeine pills but he will go through withdrawal symptoms once he wakes up."

"What can we do?" Jacob questioned.

"I would like to keep him here," Carlisle replied. "We can hold him down should it become needed but most withdrawing from caffeine sleep quite a bit as they come down off it."

"I can help if needed," Jasper offered.

Carlisle nodded. "It may be needed Jasper."

"What can I do Carlisle? I feel so useless… and responsible for this. I need to do something," Jacob said.

Carlisle rested a hand on Jacob's shoulder as Jasper tried to calm the guilty shifter's emotion. "Go through Seth's room. Make sure he doesn't have any more of these hidden away. That is all you can do now."

Jacob nodded and Edward led him to the kitchen where Esme had prepared something for him, and Seth when he woke. "Jake, this isn't your fault," Edward assured him.

"Maybe not all of it… but part of it. I put to much pressure on him about patrols. I should have just handled it myself."

"Jacob, you couldn't take them every night. Don't even think it. Besides, what's done is done, there's no changing it," Edward stated.

"I know but…"

"No but's. No one is perfect, no matter how hard they try. Seth has to learn that."

Jacob snorted. "Well I'm sure he has."

Edward put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He will. And you'll help him, we will."

Jacob smiled. "Thanks Edward."

"Anytime baby," Edward replied.

'_Just so you know… I think you're pretty perfect_,' Jacob thought.


End file.
